


King of Nothing

by Magical_Devil_Alex



Series: Ego Shanagins [11]
Category: Markiplier Egos, markiplier - Fandom
Genre: Dark is a dick, Gen, Suicidal Thoughts, Suicide, This is really dark, self hate, this just got dark, trigger warning
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-03-06
Updated: 2018-04-18
Packaged: 2019-03-27 10:22:38
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Major Character Death
Chapters: 2
Words: 4,676
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13878876
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Magical_Devil_Alex/pseuds/Magical_Devil_Alex
Summary: King doesn't know when they started.All he knows is that they haven't left since.





	1. King of Nothing

Maybe they started when Dark first acknowledged him. That would explain why the voices sounded like the suited Ego sometimes.

_King raced around in the trees, listening to the chirping of his subjects and saying something himself from time to time. The trees were always so beautiful in Summer; the full, green leaves that blanketed them, the flowers that bloomed many colors, and all the other animals that lived among them._

_King always felt so calm up here. He never had to worry about the other Egos, about Mark almost being killed (those were always fun times) or anything else besides his subjects and himself._

_That's why, when he suddenly heard his name from down below, he nearly fell right out of the tree._

_"King!" boomed a harsh and demanding voice. The small and nimble Ego froze in his spot, tilting his head. Who would be calling him? **Why** would they be calling him? _  

_"KING!" came the voice again, more agitated this time._

_Snapping out of his shock, King scrambled down the tree, escaping the beautiful network of leaves. Feet lightly hitting the ground, the squirrel king crouched down and adjusted his slightly crooked crown._

_He froze again once he saw who was in front of him._

_None other than Darkiplier himself._

_The suited Ego was livid, aura breaking and hissing with each movement, fist clenched tight. His dark, void eyes were alive with something King didn't know how to describe; something evil and cruel that was trying to break free from whatever cage it was trapped in._

_King gulped, fear now pulsing through his veins. He hated being on the ground like this, out of his element and helpless in the face of Darkiplier._

_"What... did I tell you... about bringing your... **subjects**... into Ego Inc...," he seethed, voice still buttery and smooth, trying to keep his composure together. _

_"You... no," King said choppily. He still couldn't say many words besides, 'I'm King of the Squirrels!'  but The Host had been helping him a lot lately. The added fear didn't help much._

_"So tell me, **why** did I find them in the attic and the walls?" Dark demanded, voice becoming higher pitched and almost feminine like, shell growing and glowing more red than blue. _

_King coward back, hunching over in attempt to make himself smaller. "I-I-" he tried, but could form the words. He did tell his subjects to stay out of Ego Inc, he really did! But in the end, they didn't always listen to him. A king could only do as much as his people allowed him to._

_The darker Ego snarled, shell snapping out of rage. "Well then, you'll be happy to know that all the **rodents** I happened to find crawling around my walls are now  **dead** ," he snapped, a crazed look in his eyes. King felt his heart stop at the declaration, chest aching with guilt and mourning. He started trembling, not able to control his body. Everything was numb and cold._

_Dark smirked at his reaction, neck cracking and form twitching. "I hope this will teach you a lesson about not letting your pests into my house," he said, voice suddenly sickeningly sweet. He turned on his heel, storming away back towards the building. King could hear him say, "King of the Squirrels? More like the King of Nothing," under his breath._

_That comment shattered King's heart. He raced up the tree, tears making a burning trail down his cheeks. His subjects chirruped around him, asking what was wrong. King didn't have the heart to tell them the truth, and commanded all of them to go away and to leave him alone. It took a few minutes, but finally they all went away, leaving King by his lonesome. In the silence of the trees, King could only replay those words Dark had said in his mind over and over again._

_"More like the King of Nothing."_

_"More like the King of Nothing."_

_**"More like the King of Nothing."** _

Or perhaps it was the time Wilford tried to use him in a show. That could be why the voices were there in the first place; unseen madness.

_"And, ACTION!"_

_The lights came on with the force of the sun, blinding King. The Ego fluttered his eyes in attempt to gain some sort of sight back, cringing away from the light. Noises pounded into his ears all around him, making King flinch and cower. How could any of the humans stand this?_

_An angry growl rumbled through the studio King was in. "Cut!" he heard Wilford yell, and imminently the lights cut off just as abrupt as they had appeared. The sudden darkness made bright dots pop into King's vision, but other than that, he was relived to have them gone._

_Boots stomped onto the studio floor where King was at. The small Ego looked up to see a very mad Wilford towering above him. King fought the urge to run away and hide, knowing it wouldn't end well for him if he did._

_"What did I tell you to do?" the mustached Ego demanded. "For the 10th time since you've been here, what did I tell you to do?"_

_"You- you said, say hello and-and-" King stuttered, trying to speak clearly. "Wel-wel... come... to the... sh-show," he slowly managed to say, eyebrows together in concentration. Out of the corner of his eye, King caught the sight of Bim looking at him with a sympathetic gaze. It made King's face burn with embarrassment._

_"It seems that you know what you are **supposed** to say," Wilford said. "So why won't you  **say it**?"_

_King wrung his hands together, trying to make his form shrink to protect himself. "I-I-I do-don't know?" he questioned to himself._

_"You know what happens to those who don't know? You know what happens to those who are **useless** to me?" Wilford roared, pink waves rolling off of him as he swiftly took out his gun and pointed it at King. _

_King's ears were already hypersensitive, but the sound of the bullet being loaded into the chamber nearly blew out his ear drums. His muscles clenched, instinct telling him to run away and get as far away from this madman as possible. But he felt paralyzed. Why couldn't he move? His heart pounded in his chest, adrenaline already running through his veins, but he couldn't do anything._

_"Wilford, stop!"_

_King's eyes went to Bim, who was a lot closer than he was a few seconds ago. His hands were up in a defensive position, expression surprisingly calm as he approached Wilford. "Why don't we just have someone else do it and let King go, alright?" he reasoned calmly, slowly raising his hand so that it was on the mustached Egos wrist. King watched stunned as Bim somehow managed to get Wilford to lower the gun so that it faced the ground._

_An odd look passed over Wilford's face; almost like he was dazed and disoriented, eyes unfocused. "Someone else can do it," he mumbled._

_Suddenly, the mustached Egos eyes hardened again, and he raised his gun to the ceiling and shot it, causing everyone in the room to flinch._

_"Get out," was all he said, and that was all King needed._

_The squirrel king crouched down on all fours and bolted towards the door, slamming it open and into Ego Inc. But before, the door closed all the way, King heard Wilford proclaim, "who knew someone could be so useless."_

_Much like with Dark, King found he couldn't shake those words from his mind. They felt glued there, replaying over and over and over again._

_"Who knew someone could be so useless."_

_"Who knew someone could be so useless."_

_**"Who knew someone could be so useless."** _

It could've been with the Googles and Bing. That might be why they were so many of them in his head.

_"So you're telling me you've never seen a computer before in your life?"_

_King looked up from where he was standing, covered in wires and various little metal pieces. The Googles, at least Google Yellow (who also liked to be called Oliver) had asked him to help out with some sort of internet issue. King didn't know much about the internet, only that he was technically created from it and that's how Mark does his job. Other than that, he didn't have a clue._

_King shook his head, a few metal pieces flying from him and onto the floor._

_Google Blue sighed and ran a hand down his face. King never liked the androids very much, knowing that they weren't alive in the way he and his subjects were alive, but Google Blue was the worst. He seemed the least alive out of all of the Googles, the most cold hearted and cruel._

_"Eh, at least he's better than Hosty," said Bing, who also happened to be there with the Googles. "That dude nearly blew up a computer and shut down the entire network."_

_King didn't know what the 'network' was either, but it sounded important, and something blowing up didn't sound to good._

_"So what do I do?" King asked sheepishly, gesturing to all the wires. Google Green took a step closer to him, examining the situation with glowing green eyes._

_"Well first off, we need to untangle you from those wires," he stated in that deadpanned voice all of the androids seemed to have (with the exception of Bing)._

_King nodded slowly, not liking the idea of them having to be so close, but if he wanted out of this cocoon he found himself in, he's going to have to._

_"Alighty then," Bing clapped his hands together, a large smile on his face. "Let's get started!"_

_At first, things went well. One by one the wires and little trinkets were separated from the royal Ego, making it easier to move and help himself._

_"Hey King, could you please pull on that red wire over there?" asked Google Oliver, pointing at King's right foot. The yellow android couldn't reach it himself, being on the other side and helping Google Red dislodge a giant blue wire that somehow made it's way through King's hair, cloths, and legs. "I think it could greatly help us over here."_

_King nodded, bending down slightly to see what Oliver was talking about. He was confused when he saw that there wasn't only one red wire around his foot, in fact he could count about twelve right off the bat. Which one was Oliver talking about?_

_King turned to the Google and asked which one he was talking about. However, it didn't seem the android even noticed him, to busy trying to untangle the wires with Red._

_King sighed, and decided to just go for it. He grabbed a wire that was a slightly darker red than the others, pulling it experimentally. When nothing happened, he pulled harder, a large spark flying from it. The Ego stiffened at the sight, wondering where it came from. Did all electronic things do this? Or just the wires?_

_Feeling like a squirrel who found a particularly shinny acorn, King pulled on the wire again, more sparks appearing. He smiled, a bubbly feeling growing in his stomach. They were so pretty, he thought._

_He gave another tug, more forceful this time._

_He didn't expect a fire to form._

_King yelped, trying to but it out before it spread. The Bing instantly saw what was happening, telling King to calm down. For whatever reason, the Ego found that he couldn't, more panic filling his mind as it spread through the wires. Google Oliver and Red had also taken notice at this time, mostly due to the fact that Oliver too had caught fire._

_The android was able to quickly put it out, but King was not so lucky. Miraculously, it seemed that the fire did not affect him, but it it affected everything around them. The walls chard from where he touched them, papers turning into ash and catching to other pieces of equipment in the room._

_It was Google Blue that finally was able to put it out. The droid pulled out a fire extinguisher from a compartment of his and sprayed down King and the room. King stood in slight confusion when the fire went out, not sure what happened. His panic had started to dwindle, being replaced with guilt. He took a slow survey of the room, seeing all of the damaged electronics and burnt papers._

_His eyes stopped on the Googles and Bing, who were looking at him with a furious expressions._

_"What the Hell happened?" demanded Google Blue, eyes bright with anger._

_"I-I don't know-I-" King cut himself off, knowing that this was his fault. He flushed with shame._

_"Get out," whispered Blue in a deathly silent voice. "Get OUT!"_

_King didn't need to be told twice. He sprinted out of the room, a son building up in his chest. Why couldn't he do anything right? Why didn't he ask which damn wire to pull? Why didn't he just avoid the whole thing?_

_Blue's words vibrated in his thoughts for hours afterword._

_"Get OUT!"_

_"Get OUT!"_

_**"Get OUT!"** _

King didn't now when they started, but now they wouldn't go away.

Not when Dr. Iplier gave him a disgusted look whenever he came to a meeting.

_"Why are you even here?"_

Not when The Host avoided him like he was the plague.

_"Why do I even try to teach you?"_

Not when Yandere nearly speared him with his katana.  _  
_

_"I should just kill you right now!"_

No. They never went away. They only got stronger.

I'm tired of hearing them, King thought emotionlessly. He looked down, seeing the ground far below him. The wind softly blew his hair, the smell of blooming flowers filling his nostrils. Usually he would love this, smiling with his subjects as Spring came once again, but he couldn't find it within himself to enjoy it. He hasn't enjoyed much lately.

He was tired, King decided. Of everything.

The Ego took off the crown from his head, admiring it for the last time. It was beautiful, the gold and red materials it was made of shining like jewels.

He didn't deserve it. 

He placed it by his feet, stepping up onto the railing. Staring down at the ground, he found that even now, about to end it all, he didn't feel anything.

Dark was right after all. He really was the King of Nothing. 

King turned around, heels hanging of the edge. Taking one last deep breath, he let go, weightlessness taking over his body.

After that, there was nothing. 


	2. Aftermath

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Y'all kept asking for a sequel.
> 
> Where here you go.
> 
> Time to make people cry MWHAHAHAHA

Bim was the Ego to find him.

The show host had been on the roof, getting some fresh air and relaxing. He always loved being up here, how peaceful and calm it was here. It was something much needed after dealing with Wilford's craziness and trigger happy tendencies. 

Bim took a deep breath, looking to the sky to admire the beautiful shade of blue it was today, not a cloud lingering in sight. He smiled, eyes trailing down back to the roof. 

"Jim Bim! Pink Jim needs you!"

Bim snapped out of his moment of peace, lips in a thin line as looked over to see the Jim Twins right by the exit, camera and microphone in hand. Wilford must have realized he was gone and tasked the Jim's to go find him. Oh well, it was better than being forgotten.

"Tell Wilford I'll be there in a minute," he told the Jim's, watching them scurry off to wherever they went when they weren't making mischief. Bim sighed, mentally preparing himself to got back to that madman's clutches, when something bright and shiny caught his eye. Squinting to get a better look at it, the show host saw that it was a crown, a very familiar looking crown to be precise.

Bim furrowed his eyebrows in confusion, walking over to the crown, which was near the edge of the roof. Why would King leave his crown here of all places? It was quite odd to say the least. 

The show host picked it up, feeling the solid weight in his hands. It was a lot heavier that he was expecting, and for a quick moment Bim wondered how someone has small and nimble as King managed to keep it upright on his head. Mumbling to himself, Bim set the crown on the ledge of the roof, staring out into the distance. He knew he should really getting back to Wilford, but he couldn't bring himself to do so.

Eyes going down again, Bim looked at the trees and fleeting animals, all of them reminding him of King. They went further down to the ground, and the show host's knees buckled in shock, eyes wide and heart suddenly stopping. On the ground, right below him, laid a mass of blood, torn limbs, and red and gold clothing.

The breath compressed from Bim's lungs, his vision becoming dizzying and swirling. He stumbled back from the ledge, taking the crown with him. There was not doubt in his mind who the body was, who jumped from the roof and to the hard, unforgiving ground.

King.

The Ego forced his feet to move, awkward stumbling steps turning into full out sprinting as he ran to the exit of the roof, bolting down the steps and into the hallway. His body was on autopilot, taking turns and stairs to make his way to the bottom floor. At one point he literally ran into Wilford, who had started to look for him.

"Bim!" the pink Ego called out, grabbing his shoulders. "Where have you been, I've been looking for you!"

The show host was unable to form words, cotton filling his mouth as he tried to explain, but couldn't. King's crown stayed clutched in his hands, skin pale and shaking. Wilford raised an eyebrow.

"Is something wrong?" he questioned, letting go of the other Ego. 

"I-I-uh, I- Jump- King!" Bim managed to force out, shoving past Wilford and into the outside. He looked around swiftly, looking for the squirrel king, and found him almost immediately.

It was even worse up close.

King hadn't been there for long, but the smell of metal and root was strong in the air. Bim dropped the crown, it landing on the ground with a  _thud._ The show host paid no attention to it, everything focusing on the body in front of him. He couldn't move, couldn't think, couldn't do anything but stare in complete and utter disbelief. 

Why? Why did he do it?

The sound of a door slamming open came from next to Bim, but he barely heard. A sharp gasped filled the silent air, something this person wasn't used to feeling. Bim slowly turned his head, seeing Wilford right next to him, mouth open and fingers clenched.

"King?" the madman whispered. "Why are you sleeping? Get up you rasal, this isn't funny!"

Tears started pouring down Bim's face without his permission, and he struggled to keep it together as he talked to Wilford, who still didn't understand death in the slightest.

"He-hey Wil? Could you please go find Da-Dark and bring him h-here? I'm su-sure he'll be able t-to wake Kin-King up," he stuttered, trying to wipe the hot tears as fast as they came. It was nearly impossible, given just how  _many_ there were, but he was determined to get Wilford out and Dark here. 

The madman's eyes glazed over, and Bim's eyes snapped to his hand, which was twitching, as if wanting to grab his gun.

"Please," Bim begged. "J-just get Dark."

"Just get Dark," Wilford mumbled under his breath, stepping back. "Just get Dark. Just get Dark," he continued to say, sluggishly walking back into Ego Inc. Bim held his breath, waiting for Wilford to start doing something, anything other then getting Dark, but nothing ever came up. The show host allowed his tense body to slacken up, a sob escaping his throat hashly.

Bim ran to King, kneeling in his blood and not giving a damn. Hot, salty tears dripped down his face, some falling on his glasses, making it to blurry to see anymore. He ripped the frames off, staring at the dead figure of King. His crying refused to lead up as he stroked his thumbs on King's cold, lifeless cheeks, looking into his glassy eyes that had nothing behind them.

He was gone. King was really gone.

Bim buried his face in the older Egos chest, sobs muffling slightly. The pure agony from the squirrel kings death was hard and suffocating on the show host, each moment becoming harder and harder to breath. It surprised Bim slightly, seeing that he and King never got to know each other very well, but the royal Ego was still family. At least to Bim, he was still family. All of the Egos were, right?

After what felt like forever, a sudden ringing filled the air. The show host refused to look up, knowing exactly who it was. He shook his head rapidly back and forth, holding the dead Ego closer to him as a heavy hand was placed on his shoulder.

"Bim," muttered the deep voice that belonged to Darkiplier. "There's nothing any of us could have done." There was an odd edge to the darker Ego's voice that wasn't usually there, Bim noticed. Something haunted and distant, like he was having a difficult time of holding it together. Dark must have felt the same way Bim did, he thought, but he couldn't be certain. You never did know with Darkiplier. 

"Come on, we have to get the others," Dark said as he gently pulled Bim away from King. Bim didn't resist, limbs going limp as Dark guided him somewhere, thought the show host couldn't tell where. His feet moved mindlessly, eyes not seeing anything in front of him.

He was thinking about the first time he saw King in the trees with his subjects, nimbly hopping from branch to branch with a happy smile on his face. That happy smile would no longer be shown in this world.

 

 

"What the Hell happened?" demanded a voice, thought Bim couldn't tell who's. He was sure he was in the meeting room, but it was hard to tell. He could hardly process anything, the people, the sounds, the place. It was like there was a layer of fog over the Ego's brain, preventing him from saying anything as the others talked. 

"He jumped. That's what happened," stiffly replied a different voice. 

The room exploded into chatter, and Bim looked down at his hands, which laid the crown. His fingers were white with how tightly he was gripping it, but his hands were numb, and he couldn't feel the material beneath his fingers. Why did King jump?

That seemed to be the only coherent thought he could make in his muddled mess of a mind. While everything around the show host was nothing and dizzying, that was the thing he kept repeating to himself.

_Why did King jump?_

_Why did King jump?_

_Why did King jump?_

"-im? Bim, please look at me," came a gentle voice. The Ego slowly looked up, feeling like he was swimming through molasses, seeing Dr. Iplier in front of him, a concerned look on his face. Bim blinked slowly, mind not able to process what he was asking.

_Why did King jump?_

"Are you listening to me, Bim?"

Bim opened his mouth, as if to say something, but nothing came out. His vocal cords just didn't want to work. Nothing wanted to work it seemed.

_Why did King jump?_

 

Dr. Iplier sighed, stepping back from the show host. Bim's eyes were bloodshot and glassy, filled with unshed tears, skin pale and death grip on King's crown. He could understand the feeling. "He's in shock," the doctor told the rest of the Egos, who all started mumbling under their breath. "You said he was the first one to find King, correct?" Dr. Iplier tried to hide the gulp in his voice, but covered it up with a cough. 

"Yes," Dark confirmed from his place at the head of the table. Bim didn't usually sit next to the darker Ego, but when Dark walked in with the show host in tow, he just plopped down in the nearest seat, which just happened to be next to Dark. 

"Will it pass?" questioned Yan nervously, swinging his feet back and forth. 

"I don't know," Dr. Iplier admitted, feeling Bim's clammy forehead. "Things like this, it can permanently scar people depending on the person,"

"Why did King jump?"

The room became cold at the words, which had came from Bim. He hadn't said anything since now. 

"Nobody knows, Bim," Dr. Iplier said softly, trying to sooth the other. For a few moments, it seemed to work. Bim relaxed, sinking back into his chair, before he suddenly snapped up like he was shocked, a furious expression on him.

"Bullshit!" he yelled, making the rest of the Egos in the room flinch back in surprise, including Dark. "You all know exactly why he jumped! People just don't  _kill_ themselves for no reason!" Tears started rolling down his face, but Bim didn't seem to notice. "He jumped because we all treated him like shit. He jumped because he was so damn forgotten that he thought no one would care if he was gone." The show host looked down at the crown in his hands. "We were supposed to be his  _family_ but instead we acted as if he was a piece of gum on the bottom of our shoes. And now he's  _dead."_

With no warning, Bim ran out of the meeting room, taking the crown with him. The Egos stayed silent for a long time, most of them still trying to process that one of their own was dead, that they had killed themself. Was Bim right? Was it really all of their faults?

 

It never really did get better. 

Bim became more closed off, no longer the happy bubbly personality that he used to be. He kept the crown, hiding it somewhere no one else would find. 

Dr. Iplier found himself staring off into space at random points throughout the day midway through a sentence, mind blanking as he suddenly had memories of the squirrel king pop into his head.

Bing cried a lot these days. The memory of he and the Googles kicking King out plagued his thoughts. The Googles weren't much better.

Wilford still didn't understand that King was dead. At random, he would ask if the royal Ego was done taking his nap, and at Dark's strict orders, everyone had to say that yes, unfortunately King was still asleep. None of them could look him in the eye when they said it.

Yandere thought back to that time when he told King he would kill him, how he had just found out that his Senpai had already loved another, and how mad he was. He should had never said that to him.

Everyday Dark cursed himself, blaming himself for setting the whole thing into motion. Cursed Damien and Celine for making him lash out and kill King's subjects, cursed them for making him shove it into the Egos face.      

And The Host stayed in his library, thinking and wondering of the many ways he could have prevented King's death. Everytime he thought of a new way, how easily everything could have been avoided he growled to the sky. "You have the sickest sense of humor, dear," he would snarl, blood dripping down his face. Now one knew who he was talking to, but they never asked in fear.

"I hope you're happy with what you did. I hope you enjoy your life knowing what you did to this world."

Yes, Ego Inc was never quite the same without a certain Squirrel King to keep it company. But that's how it lived, now and for the rest of its life. 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Thank you for reading! Feel free to leave a comment.
> 
> ~Magical_Devil_Alex

**Author's Note:**

> Ok, that just got dark. Anyways, hey everyone! I might not be able to post as often as I have been due to a lot of stuff going on in my life. But don't worry! I still see your comments and I will still write as much as possible. Please be patient with me, I only write so fast and I only have so much time. 
> 
> Thank you for reading! Feel free to leave a comment.
> 
> ~Magical_Devil_Alex


End file.
